Vert d'eau salé
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Je continue avec mes petits one shot aux noms colorés . Cette fois c'est au tour d'Aphrodite et de DeathMask de douter. Ils ont toujours été ami mais veulent ils vraiment être plus que ça? lemon insinde


**Nom de la fanfiction:** Vert d'eau salé

**Chapitre :** One shot

**Pairing:** Aphrodite/DM

**NDA:** Pas d'autre prétention que de m'occuper pendant le boulot. Car je travaille cet été et malheureusement pour le moment je n'ai pas grand chose à faire. Donc je pianote !

**Disclamer :** Ces personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Le grand olivier a triste mine. Le pluies battantes qui ont ravagé la Grèce viennent à peine de calmer leur fureur, et les branches cassées de ses grandes ramures pendent tristement. Les gouttes d'eau du ciel orageux et colérique de ces dernières semaines les alourdissent, les traînent au sol, les foulent au pied. C'est une triste image, un tableau désolant qui s'offre à une aube que personne n'a vu se lever. Trop de nuages, sans doute, empêchent le soleil de pointer de ses rayons cette terre sudiste et ses sols argileux. Les pierres semblent presque légères comparées au poids de l'air que l'humidité rend étouffant.

Un vent violent se lève, tentant de balayer les barrières d'eau condensée qui empêche la plaine de s'éveiller, sans succès. A croire que la loi de la pesanteur s'est inversée. Rien ne semble plus avoir de logique sur l'herbe détrempée. Un oisillon est tombé de son nid, ou alors c'est le nid qui a dû tomber quelque part et le laisser en chemin.

Aphrodite est sorti juste avant que les dernières gouttes ne tombent. Juste pour regarder les dernières larmes des dieux s'abattre sur la terre. Il aime cette fraicheur qu'a amenée la pluie avec le vent du nord. Ou du moins il la préfère à la chaleur écrasante qui règne ici d'habitude. Ses cheveux d'un bleu azuré battent ses épaules avec l'acharnement nouveau que les bourrasques leur infligent. Elles les irritent, elles tentent de d'augmenter leur courroux jusqu'à ce qu'ils blessent au visage celui dont la tête aux anges est voisine, et dont les pensées touchent à l'empire des morts.

L'adonis se penche et ramasse le petit être qui piaille tout ce dont il est encore capable. Il ne peut pas savoir que cette petite chose informe qui a quitté le pied de l'olivier, c'est son nid. Qu'il y a ses parents dessous, ses frères et ses sœurs aussi. Il ne peut pas savoir non plus que la violence de la pluie leur a été fatale. Il se recroqueville au creux du réceptacle chaud et courbe qui le recueille.

Aphrodite l'abrite du vent comme l'arbre centenaire l'abritait de l'averse. Il le tient au niveau de son cœur et passe son doigt dans son duvet ébouriffé. C'est une mésange charbonnière. Elle n'a pas encore sa tête noire mais son petit ventre rond est déjà bien marqué. Le chevalier des Poissons se retourne et se dirige vers les escaliers qui gravissent l'amoncellement des temples du zodiaque. Il s'arrête au quatrième, jette un regard désolé aux murs qui ne sont plus recouverts de visages torturés des victimes de son meilleur ami… Puis repart sans oser entrer.

DeathMask n'est plus le même. Il erre plus qu'il ne vit. Comme Aphrodite, il vit mal son retour à la vie mais pas pour les mêmes raison. Lorsqu'il sent le cosmos du jeune éphèbe, l'Italien a soudain envie d'aller fermer la porte a clé. Juste pour ne pas le voir. Il n'a rien contre lui… Rien … mais il a besoin d'être seul avec ses pensées. Aphrodite comprend. Aphrodite s'en va. Le soupire qui échappe au Cancer est mêlé de soulagement et de désespoir. Il ne pourra pas rester près de son poisson sans rien tenter. Il a trop rêvé de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour avec toute la fougue et la passion de ses vingt trois années, et l'épreuve de mourir en se disant qu'il ne l'a pas possédé fait délirer sa frustration.

Il sait qu'il lui fera du mal.

Il sait qu'il peut faire du mal à son meilleur ami, celui qui supporte toutes ses frasques et toutes ses folies. Celui qui tolère sans broncher ses crises meurtrières et ses délires d'assassin. Là, assis contre la porte de sa chambre, à même le sol glacé, l'Italien réalise qu'il vient de perdre cette personne. Il sait qu'il lui suffirait de courir après lui dans les escaliers poreux pour le récupérer, mais il a déjà accepté sa défaite. Cette constatation lui fait peur. Il avait promis à Aphrodite qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble, que jamais ils ne se laisseraient tomber. Il est en train de rompre cette promesse.

Il cache son visage meurtri par la tristesse et le regret, qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors, dans le creux de ses bras repliés sur ses genoux. C'est là son dernier refuge. Les bras du Suédois n'entoureront plus sa taille, les larmes invisibles qu'il refuse toujours de verser ne viendront plus jouer sur son épaule. Le délicat parfum de sa peau ne lui effleurera plus les narines. Ses mains ne se perdront plus dans ses doux cheveux bleus. DeathMask pleure. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il a l'habitude. Aphrodite, lui ne pleure jamais, il n'a plus pleuré depuis ses onze ans. Après que Saga l'ai violé une fois de plus, il avait décidé qu'il ne ferait plus cadeau de ses larmes à personne. DeathMask admirait son courage, onze ans après, de tenir encore cette promesse.

Cela faisait longtemps que son ami du nord n'était plus un enfant, il le savait et l'admirait pour cela. Finalement, il n'est qu'un enfant perdu qui ne contrôlait rien. D'ailleurs qu'essaie-il de contrôler ? Ses jambes se meuvent par elles-mêmes, il quitte sa chambre, son appartement, son temple. Il voir Aphrodite six étages plus haut. Il va le rejoindre. Tant pis pour le reste. Après tout il a promis.

Aphrodite se retourne. Il l'a attendu devant chez lui. Son petit oiseau pépie d'impatience de se retrouver au chaud. Une main qui s'attarde. Une caresse plus osée que d'habitude. Aphrodite ne fuit pas. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux et il attend patiemment qu'il se décide. Un baiser. Un autre. Un coup de tonnerre résonne au loin, le vent se lève. Tout ça n'était qu'une trêve avant que la pluie ne martèle à nouveau la terre des dieux de l'Olympe.

La main d'Aphrodite se porte sur la poignée, la maison de pierres blanches s'ouvre pour eux. Le nordiste installe son petit compagnon dans une jolie boite tapissée de coton. Il le nourrit un peu et lui donne à boire avec une petite seringue médicale. L'oiseau finit par s'endormir.

Il n'a pas vraiment peur de son aîné mais il sait qu'il n'a aucune expérience et ça peut jouer en leur défaveur. Il sait aussi que s'il se refuse à lui, il le forcera. L'Italien est arrivé au bout de ses limites. Aphrodite le remercie de sa patience. Il vient se blottir contre lui, l'étreignant avec la force du désespoir. Au fond, il en a autant envie que son ami, mais il a peur. Peur d'avoir mal à nouveau, peur de comparer l'étreinte de l'homme qu'il aime avec celles qu'il a dut subir, enfant.

Mais pour le moment rien n'est comparable. Angelo le regarde avec passion, amour … et appréhension. Lui aussi il comprend l'enjeu de ses actes. Lui aussi il en a peur. Mais il ne reculera pas. Il est décidé à bien faire puisqu'Aphrodite lui laisse tout le loisir de s'exprimer. Il l'embrasse, tendrement d'abord puis plus langoureusement. C'est si doux que le dernier gardien laisse échapper un soupir de la cage de ses lèvres. Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur.

Les mains brunies de soleil soulèvent lentement la tunique pourpre pour se glisser en dessous. Elles caressent la peau chaude d'un ventre pâle qui se contracte, puis se détend à nouveau. Un frisson, puis un autre, étouffé par les lèvres sulfureuses qui se collent à sa bouche fine Aphrodite cherche son air sans paniquer. Il sait qu'Angelo ne le malmène que du haut de son inexpérience, il sourit un peu. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Son amant ne sait pas trop bien ce qu'il fait mais ce n'est pas grave, il fait cela doucement.

Les lèvres charnues quittent leurs jumelles pour parcourir la craie de la peau de son partenaire. DeathMask ne sait pas ce qu'il fait mais ça lui semble une chose à faire. Il embrasse les joues, le front, la mâchoire, puis il descend sur le cou, les épaules qu'il dégage un peu de leur écrin de tissu. Aphrodite passe lui même les doigts sous la taille de sa tunique pour la soulever et la faire quitter son corps, mais il est mal à l'aise, à demi nu, face à l'Italien. Angelo ne le fait pas attendre, il ôte sa chemise.

Un à un, il fait sauter les boutons du vêtement d'un bleu aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Il découvre son torse à une allure qui va à la fois trop vite et trop lentement pour Aphrodite. Trop vite parce que la peur lui murmure qu'il aura bientôt ce torse qui le recouvrira, qui l'écrasera contre le matelas. Trop lentement car il sait qu'il sera en sécurité, blotti contre les muscles puissant du rital. Et puis, il est si beau son Angelo en tenue d'Adam.

Aucun d'eux ne bouge, tout est immobile. Angelo hésite, il attends un signe chez Aphrodite qui lui indiquera qu'il peut continuer. Mais le Suédois attend patiemment sans rien dire. Il a les yeux fixés sur une cicatrice qui orne la peau de son presque amant juste sous un pectoral saillant. DeathMask le prends dans ses bras, il le serre contre son corps puissant en essayant de se convaincre que son ami ne se donne pas juste pour éviter de souffrir. Ce dernier semble lire dans ses pensées, il soupire de bien être et dépose un baiser dans le creux de son cou, juste dans la courbe qui rejoint l'épaule sèche et anguleuse.

Angelo frissonne. Il a besoin de toucher Aphrodite. Il l'emmène vers la chambre avec toute la douceur du monde, il ne ferme pas la porte pour qu'il ne se sente pas piégé. Il le laisse s'installer lui-même sur le lit avant de le rejoindre. Il reprend les mêmes caresses. Les mêmes gestes, doucement, tendrement, avant de s'aventurer plus bas, sur son torse. Il embrasse les boutons de roses qui ornent joliment sa poitrine, il les prend doucement entre ses dents. Il prend son temps pour ne pas lui faire mal.

La respiration du Poisson se fait plus rapide, plus hardie, mais il ne panique pas. Pas encore. Ce que lui fait son ange en cet instant il peut le supporter. Il peut même s'y laisser aller. Il l'a suffisamment imaginé les soirs où étant seul, il avait dû se subvenir à lui même. Il frémit lorsque la langue chaude et humide pourlèche divinement son estomac pour en souligner les muscles finement dessinés.

Mais quand arrive le bas ventre, Aphrodite ne soupire plus. Il appréhende. Il a peur même. Ca se lit facilement dans ses yeux alors même qu'ils sont noyés par le désir.

« Guide moi… »

Le premier mot depuis leur résurrection. Aphrodite en pleurerait s'il ne s'était pas promis de ne plus jamais le faire. Alors il se retient. Il détache sa propre ceinture avec des mains tremblantes puis s'attaque à la fermeture éclair de son vêtement. Mais la moiteur de sa peau fait glisser le petit objet de fer, il n'arrive à rien. Angelo pose ses mains sur les siennes et le débarrasse lentement de cet écrin qui emprisonne l'intimité qu'ils veulent partager. Finalement, L'Italien mets à bat le reste de ses vêtements.

Les deux amants se toisent sans rien dire. L'un admire la pâleur féérique et les courbes gracieuses de son doux compagnon. L'autre apprends à ne plus craindre la virilité et la puissance de son protecteur. Tous ces muscles entrainés pour tuer ne sont là que pour ses yeux ce soir. Ils sont là pour être admirés, peut être pour le protéger aussi. Il avale sa salive en baissant les yeux sur le vif du sujet. D'ailleurs il les détourne bien vite. Ca lui semble trop gros pour lui. Il va se déchirer si le rital décide de le prendre.

Aphrodite cache son visage dans ses mains, les larmes montent à ses yeux. Il les retient du mieux qu'il peut. DeathMask lui prend les poignets avec douceur et lui sourit gentiment.

« Pourquoi cacher un si joli visage ? »

Incrédule, le nordique lui rend un peu son sourire. Il essaie de se convaincre que tout se passera bien. Sans succès.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« Promets moi de ne pas être violent… »

« Je te jure d'être doux. »

Le Suédois s'accroche à ses épaules, DeathMask le caresse longuement. Il n'est pas pressé. Il a attendu sept ans, il peut bien attendre quelques minutes de plus pour que son ami se détende. Les soupirs de bien être reviennent peu à peu au fil des baisers et des câlins. Il ne se lasse pas de toucher son bel adonis, il découvre un à un des points sensibles que personne n'a pris le temps de chercher, il les fait découvrir à l'intéressé. Ses oreilles, la base de son cou, l'intérieur de ses cuisses lui déclenchent de violents tremblements et des exclamations de plaisir pur.

DeathMask décide de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ses lèvres se posent sur la tête du désir d'Aphrodite, qui ouvre grand la bouche, cherchant son air, sans vraiment réaliser ce qui se passe. Il ne lui faut que peu de temps cependant pour que la lumière se fasse, mais Angelo l'a déjà pris tout entier et la déferlante de plaisir incontrôlable qui l'assaille à ce moment là lui coupe la voix et embrouille ses idées. C'est trop dur de rester les pieds sur terre, il n'arrive à trouver la force de demander à Angelo d'arrêter sa douce torture.

Alors tant pis, Angelo continue son lent va et viens et ses caresses sensuelles sur la peau laiteuse qui lui est offerte. Elle est si douce la peau de son Aphrodite. On dirait de la soie. Il s'applique à le faire gémir. Parce que sa voix est la plus belle qu'il ai jamais entendue. Trop aigüe pour être masculine, mais pas assez pour ressembler à celle d'une femme. Aphrodite a beau être génétiquement un mâle, il a beau avoir tous les attributs qui le prouvent… Tout son être est à mi-chemin entre les deux réalités. On dit que, de colère, des dieux sépara l'homme en deux et que depuis chacun cherche sa moitié. C'était peut être ça, la perfection, finalement. Aphrodite était peut être ce qui était le plus proche de la réunion de ces deux moitiés. Il repoussa l'idée que par ce fait, Aphrodite n'aurait besoin de personne pour se satisfaire. La preuve en était qu'il se laissait aller à ses caresses malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit. Angelo le savait : Aphrodite avait besoin de sa moitié lui aussi. Il était bien déterminé à être ce dont son ami et amant avait besoin.

Ses doigts flattent doucement la lune tandis que l'astre nocturne se tend soudain de peur, mais son désir puissant ne perd aucunement sa vaillance sous les assauts de la bouche taquine qui l'enserre. Aphrodite aime trop sentir son Angelo contre lui pour se laisser décourager. Il a peur, certes. Mais il ne laissera pas les images des douloureuses fois où on l'a pris de force. Il se donne à son Angelo de son plein gré, il sait que son amour ne lui fera pas de mal… ou du moins … le moins possible. Il n'est pas dupe, le corps d'un homme n'est pas fait pour être pénétré, et cela fait si longtemps …

Il frissonne et tente de se détendre à nouveau. Pas de panique. Angelo n'en est pas encore là. Ce n'est qu'un doigt taquin qui se positionne pour quelque chose que le Suédois ne peut pas encore entrevoir. Il ne se demande même pas où Angelo a appris ça.

L'Italien se remercie lui même d'avoir eut le courage d'aller dans des endroits plus que louche pour regarder des films gays… Il n'aurait jamais deviné comment faire pour détendre Aphrodite. En bon hétéro il s'était d'abord offusqué et puis finalement… Il devait admettre que la pratique n'était pas désagréable malgré sa maladresse apparente. Ses doigts bougeaient légèrement dans l'écrin chaud et étroit de chair tendre. Aphrodite accepte peu à peu sa présence.

Il se dit que finalement, l'acte amoureux est bien loin de ce qui s'affiche sur l'écran. Il avait peur que ce soit aussi vulgaire et exagéré, mais non. Les soupirs d'Aphrodite sont tout simplement magiques. Légèrement retenue, étouffée par le doigt qu'il a callé entre ses dents, la voix de l'éphèbe peine à se faire entendre. Sa respiration siffle, sa poitrine se soulève de plus en plus vite à chaque caresse. Plus tard il sait qu'il posera sa tête sur cette tendre étendue et qu'il en écoutera le prisonnier se débattre, puis se calmer. Aphrodite murmure le nom d'Angelo, il se tortille un peu, appelle à nouveau.

L'appel est entendu, les lèvres de son amant rejoignent les siennes sans attendre, mais les doigts restent à leur place. Ils ne le gênent plus d'ailleurs. Il s'y est habitué. Angelo se demande comment il va faire… Aphrodite n'a surement aucun « équipement »dont ils ont besoin. Il se mordille la lèvre en réfléchissant.

« Aphro… On peut pas faire ça comme ça… »

« Qu… quoi ? »

« Je veux dire… sans rien… Tu veux bien qu'on aille dans mon temple ? »

Il hésite un moment puis fait un geste pour se lever tandis qu'Angelo retire sa main aventureuse. Il le prends dans ses bras et les téléporte. La chambre du cancer est calme et fraiche. Elle sent bon les lilas qui ont fleuris non loin de son temple, mais elle est aussi remplie de l'odeur de son bel Italien. C'est rassurant, plus encore que sa propre chambre où Saga est passé… DeathMask se lève après l'avoir embrassé tendrement son amant. Il cherche quelque chose dans la table de nuit qui grince sous ses mains tremblantes.

La chambre est belle, simple et chaleureuse. Le lit occupe la plus grosse partie de la pièce, un grand lit à baldaquin rouge sang. Les draps sont rouges également. Les murs son blancs et tous les meubles sont d'un brun chaud. Leurs courbes sont élégantes. Rien à voir avec les horribles masques qui trônent dehors.

DeathMask revient sur le lit et cache quelque chose sous l'oreiller. Aphrodite fronce les sourcils, il se voit gratifié d'un sourire gêné.

« hmm… protection… et … enfin… »

Aphrodite rougit violemment. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça… Il a soudain honte d'avoir crut que le Cancer le prendrait sans autres cérémonies… Il tenta de se cacher à nouveau le visage derrière ses mains. Le brun est mal à l'aise mais il ne se départ pas de son courage. Une fois encore il lui écarte les poignets, lui sourit et l'embrasse. Comme il l'aime, son Poisson. Comme il le désire. Il reprend ses caresses là où il les avait stoppées, Aphrodite ne se tend plus sous l'intrusion. Il a passé ce cap. Il aime profondément cet attouchement.

Angelo ajoute un troisième doigt. Aphrodite grogne un peu sous l'inconfort et secoue un peu la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées. Immédiatement le Crabe reprend les caresses amoureuses sur son corps. Aphrodite se détend avec de jolis soupirs. Mais il ne peut pas de détendre plus, le cancer l'a assez préparé. Il a fait cela du mieux qu'il a put. Le moment est venu de passer dans la cour des grands.

Une main brune se glisse sous l'oreiller et en ressort timidement un tube de gel lubrifiant et deux préservatifs. Son visage est en feu, il n'est pas a l'aise et il ne sait pas comment utiliser ça correctement. Aphrodite non plus… d'ailleurs…

« … Je… je suis clean… tu sais… la visite médicale… j'ai demandé… »

DeathMask le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Etonnant hein ?… »

« … Ce n'était pas pour ça… c'est juste … je ne savais pas si tu accepterais que je… »

Aphrodite sourit timidement… Bien sur que son Cancer n'essaie pas de se protéger de lui… C'est lui qu'il protège… Toujours. Il l'embrasse tendrement pour diminuer la gêne qu'il voit s'étaler sur ses joues couleur olive.

« Je veux bien…je veux dire… je ne veux pas de ça entre nous… »

DeathMask sourit sincèrement. Il a eut peur de se ridiculiser en essayant d'enfiler l'écrin de latex, et lui non plus ne veut pas de cette protection. Il se donne à Aphrodite de tout son corps, quel que soit son état, il s'en fout il mourra avec lui s'il le faut. Un baiser qui s'enflamme. Une main s'aventure entre les jambes du Poisson, qui les écarte en tremblant. Sa peur est revenue face à l'acte à consumer.

« Ca par contre… ça me paraît nécessaire… »

Leurs regards se tournent vers le flacon toujours posé sur les draps. Aphrodite hoche la tête, Angelo le prépare doucement et avec soin. Dans un élan de détermination, le bleu décide d'aider un peu son partenaire. Il met du gel dans sa main et prend la hampe au garde à vous de son amant. DeathMask le câline et le remercie… Puis le recouche.

L'Italien se penche sur le douzième gardien , présent devant lui. Il attend un signal quelconque. Quelque chose qui lui dira qu'il peut prendre ce dont il rêve depuis si longtemps. Quelques minutes se passent, pendant lesquels Aphrodite chasse toutes les images du passé, se remémore le plaisir de ces deux dernières heures, se détend pour laisser le passage à son amour dans toute sa virilité. Il ouvre les yeux, passe ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmure qu'il est prêt.

Les chairs s'écartent pour laisser la place à la garde italienne, c'est désagréable, inconfortable… ça l'étire… Mais il tente de ne pas paniquer. Ca ne fait pas mal à proprement parler. Angelo est lent et doux, il s'arrête en chemin, il l'embrasse, il le caresse. En quelques minutes il est tout entier dans son corps. Le Suédois s'étonne de pouvoir recevoir autant à l'intérieur de lui. Peu importe… rien n'importe plus que son beau sudiste qui cherche son regard. Il lui sourit. Aphrodite a envie de pleurer… il ne sait même pas pourquoi… Il n'est pas triste…

« Je t'aime, Aphrodite. Je t'aime tellement… »

Cette fois les larmes coulent sur les joues pâles qu'elles surplombent. Elles glissent sur le menton puis sur un doigt bruni par le soleil qui les rattrapent et les porte à d'autres lèvres.

« Angelo… Angelo… »

« Tu as mal ? »

« N...non… »

Angelo sourit à nouveau et commence à bouger. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme les terrasse tout les deux. Il s'allonge tout contre son Aphrodite. Il a du être patient, ralentir parfois, trouver une excuse pour s'arrêter un peu, l'oreiller qui se faisais la malle, la tête du poisson trop près du montant de bois. Le nordique a été long a prendre son plaisir, mais finalement ils ont jouit tout les deux à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Il pose la tête sur ce torse fin qu'il a tant aimé embrasser. D'ailleurs il y dépose un énième baiser. Les battements du cœur de son poisson l'apaise. C'est fini, il n'envisage plus de lui faire du mal. Il lui appartient, il le lui a chuchoté tout à l'heure.

Il n'est pas encore capable de dire « je t'aime » mais tant pis. Angelo attendra. De toute façon il sait pertinemment que si ce n'était pas le cas, Aphrodite ne lui aurait jamais rien accordé, pas même un baiser. Il fallait juste le temps au Poisson pour réussir à donner une réalité à tout ça, après tout irait bien.

« Angelo ? »

« Oui, Princesse ? »

« Merci… »

Il l'embrasse amoureusement. Pas besoin de mot pour s'exprimer. De toute façon… on les avait dressés pour agir… autant continuer dans cette optique.


End file.
